ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaolinite
How Kalinite joined the Tourney Kaolinite was originally a normal human named Kaori who worked for Professor Tomoe. While both were working on saving Hotaru's life by restoring her body, Kaori was attacked and forcibly implanted with a Daimon egg through her forehead by Master Pharoah 90 who entered Earth via a chaotic storm. The evil entity gave Kaori the title of Magus after she turned evil and swore her loyalty to him. She was first seen talking before a shadowy mist, whom she calls "Pharaoh 90" and assures it that nothing will go wrong in their goals to dominate the Earth. She commanded the Witches 5 to gather souls to sacrifice to Pharaoh 90 and use the bodies as empty vessels to house Daimons, with the promise that whoever succeeded would gain the status of Magus. She strived to become Pharaoh 90's partner on Earth, but when Mistress 9 emerged from Hotaru, she had no choice but to follow her commands. Kaolinite prepared for the Senshi's arrival by resurrecting the Witches 5 to confront them. After the Inner Senshi were rescued by the Outer Senshi, they all confronted Kaolinite at the principal's office in Mugen Academy. Kaolinite transformed herself into a Daimon and attacked the Senshi, but was destroy by Super Sailor Moon. Having been resurrected, Kaolinite is ordered to collect Heart Crystals to empower the "fallen Elder God". Having stolen one from Master Wen who is left on life support, she begins to lead Kung Lao on a wild goose chase. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rests on her side. After the announcer calls her name Whips her hair and shoots beams from her eyes as the camera zooms saying "Don't worry, Professor." Special Moves Magus Freeze (Neutral) Kaolinite shoots a ball of ice to freeze her opponent. Magus Stingy Eyes (Side) Kaolinite flashes her eyes and shoots a powerful beam out of them. Magus Flash (Up) Kaolinite flashes causing damaging light and reappears in another location via thumb pad. Magus Hair (Down) Kaolinite lashes her hair around five times. Magus Zone (Hyper Smash) Kaolinite traps her opponent in a dark field of energy and sends multiple Daimon monster blobs after him/her. They claw at him/her 20 times, then bite him/her and throw him/her out with heavy damage. Magus Meltdown (Final Smash) Kaolinite summons multiple ice, fire and dark orbs and sends them in multiple directions 6 times. Victory Animations #Kaolinite runs a finger on her lips saying "It was all fun until you died. So long." then warps away. #Kaolinite crushes a Heart Crystal and says "Your crystal was all too easy, but pure." #Kaolinite claps and does two kicks saying "No matter how hard you train, your fate is in MY hands!" On-Screen Appearance Kaolinite warps to her point and says "Why did she have to awaken now?!" Trivia *Kaolinite's rival is the sharp-hatted Shaolin monk and Liu Kang's friend and rival, Kung Lao. *Kaolinite shares her English voice actress with Valeria, Setsuka, Millia Rage, Dustox, the Blue Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Tron Bonne, Anna Williams, Young Anna Williams, Lisa Yadomaru, Wang Yuanji, Temari, Oichi, Tokiko Tsumura, Raine Sage and I-No. *Kaolinite shares her Japanese voice actress with Agent Octavia. *Kaolinite shares her French voice actress with Nico Robin, Casey, Beth and Saturn Girl. *Kaolinite shares her German voice actress with Arwen, Elpeo Ple (in the Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple Mobile Suit) and Ayane. *Kaolinite shares her Arabic voice actress with Ameyuri Ringo, Juna Ariyoshi, Menat, Rayquaza, Dr. Puzz, Carlos, Samantha Parkington, Kangaskhan, Tokine Yukimura, Aeris Gainsbourough, Platinum the Trinity, Wendy Marvell, Naoto Shirogane, Chitoge Kirisaki, Cappy, Emma Sheen (in the Gundam MK-II AEUG), Reccoa Londe (in the Palace Athene), Annie Stoakes, Kyoka, Vanishing Gungaroo and Fasha. *Kaolinite shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Miu Furinji, Merlin, Guila. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters